The Witch & The Wolf
by Astrunari
Summary: Sent back in time, Hermione is stuck. Waking up in a place you call home, is simple, but when she meets her best friend's mother and father... things get a little more complicated... Sirius X OC, Hermione X Remus, James X Lily.
1. Stuck in Time

**I own nothing, if I did, then Lupin would be alive.**

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Hermione grimaced almost immediately, standing above her, was a girl with lush red hair, she could give the Weasley's a run for their money, but that wasn't what worried her. It was the fact, that this girl, had Harry's bright green eyes...<p>

...Lily Evans...

* * *

><p>Lily looked at the girl on the floor, concern filled her bright green eyes. The girl moved, revealing something, a look of horror made it's way onto Lily's face. The girl's brown locks covered her face, but Lily knew what she had seen. At least five gashes on her face, a cut lip and a long fine slash, cutting deep into her cheek. The girl's eyes fluttered open, taking in the surrounding area when her eyes fell onto Lily, she looked both shocked and horrified. Regaining her posture, (or what was left of it), Hermione rolled over and tried to get up, Lily hurriedly helped the girl up.<p>

"Excuse me... If you don't mind me asking... who are you?" Lily asked, her voice was soft, a hint of curiosity showed in her eyes, Hermione smiled weakly.

"I'm Hermione Gr-" Hermione stopped halfway, not only because she had nearly said her real name, but because another girl had walked up to them. She had lightly tanned skin, light brown hair, and icy blue eyes. Lily smiled at her.

"Hey Lily, hey... girl I've never seen before?" the new girl said, her humour was greatly appreciated by Hermione who laughed a little,

"Hermione, this is Leah Write and I'm Lily Evans, We're both in Gryffindor, 7th year." as Lily said this, Leah had gently lifted Hermione's left arm, supporting Hermione.

"Excuse me but... Can you take me to the Headmaster's office?" Hermione asked quietly, Leah nodded,

"Sure thing Hermione, Lily here, is head girl so... Yeah..." Leah said smiling, almost shyly. Lily smiled,

"Sorry about her Hermione, Leah's actually shy, that's why she's nervous and only talks to me and Scarlet. Also she's in Gryffindor too." as Lily said this, Leah blushed at the thought of her being shy. The two girls walked on, with a limping Hermione by their sides. They had managed to get from the courtyard to the golden griffin, when they heard a sing song voice,

"Hey, Romeo, here's your Juliet!" turning around, the three girls saw a handsome boy, he had black locks and a pale completion, _Sirius._ following him were three other boys, one with Jet black messy hair, he looked just like Harry, only his eyes were hazel and not green, _James_. Next to him was a sandy blonde boy with pale skin and a pale blue eyes, _Remus. _And beside him was a small, nervous boy, _Wormtail. _

"Oh, Hi Lily!" James said, his eyes brightened at the sight of her, like when Harry saw Ginny.

"bye." Lily said and whispered, "Pumpkin Pasties." the Griffin slowly spun around, a staircase formed. Lily and Leah literally dragged Hermione up the stairs, as quickly as they could, once they reached the top, Lily lifted her hand to knock when the door opened, revealing a old looking man with twinkling blue eyes, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, thank you Miss Evans and Miss Write, for bringing my guest here. that will be all thank you." as Lily and Leah turned to leave the Headmaster chuckled, "I would suggest you wait a while, seems like Mr Potter and Black are waiting for you." his eyes sparkled in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my first chapter, Reviews would be appreciated and as I'm new to this, and it would be great to have some tips. thanks again!<strong>


	2. Creatures and Crushes

**I Don't own Harry Potter or Remus Lupin would have lived.**

**But I do own Leah Write and Scarlet ****Brook.**

* * *

><p>Once Lily and Leah had left the office, after agreeing that they would meet Hermione in the Library, (as it was the one place that Sirius nor James would go near).<p>

Having told Dumbledore everything, Hermione left his office, her new name was to be Hermione Dumbledore. They had agreed that Hermione was a transfer student as her family had recently died, so she came to the uncle.

Entering the Library, Hermione headed towards the small group of three, she knew two of them, Lily and Leah, but not the third. The third girl had light blonde-ginger hair, dark blue eyes and a pale completion. Looking up, Lily smiled brightly at Hermione,  
>"Hey," she said smiling. Hermione smiled, opening <em>'Hogwarts a History'<em>  
>"Hello-" Hermione started but didn't get to finish because the once safe heaven of the four girls became a hell hole.<p>

"-I told you guys, you're TOO loud for the Library! You hate to read and drool on the books!" an agitated looking Remus Lupin whisper-shouted at a bored looking Sirius Black. Sirius, who had been arguing with Remus, looked around and saw Leah and smiled brightly, knowing that wherever Leah is, Lily and Scarlet can't be far away, though he did somewhat like Leah, not too much but a little. He then elbowed a blushing James who elbowed Peter. This made Peter blush as he had a huge crush on Scarlet Brook. Remus sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any work done as James would be non-stop talking about Lily's beauty and Peter wouldn't stop fiddling with his school robes, trying to make himself look neat and cool. That was when the boys noticed a new girl in the three, making it a four. she had brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes, her skin was pale, but not too pale. Remus nearly screamed when he saw her close _Hogwarts A History. _

The four girls packed their bags and got up, Leah forcefully knocked Sirius's shoulder with hers on her way out, he winced a little and rubbed his shoulder, watching them leave, his eyes burned into Leah's back. Remus grinned at James and Peter, as they watched the girls leave, like lovesick puppies. He noticed that Sirius looked angry but at the same time impressed, no girl had ever done that to him before. Almost every girl, not including the Slytherin girls, in the school seemed to be in love with him except Lily, Scarlet and Leah, and now, it looked like Hermione was the fourth, as she didn't so much as glance at Sirius. the three Marauders, not including Remus, nodded to the other Marauders, and they walked out of the Library, not realising that Remus had not followed, instead, he chose to read.

* * *

><p>Grinning, Sirius, James and Peter followed the girls until they stopped outside of Hagrid's hut.<p>

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later," Leah said, Lily and Scarlet turned around, Hermione looked at Leah confused, when she was dragged away by Lily and Scarlet, Leah smiled at Hermione weakly, she then knocked on Hagrid's hut's door. Sirius told the others to 'stalk Evans & Brook ' he then took the invisibility cloak, rapped it around him and watched Leah, thinking of his revenge. Heavy footsteps were heard, the door creaked open, Hagrid poked his large head out, he smiled warmly at Leah.

"Hello Leah, " Hagrid said, his voice was gruff and a little tried, "yah ready ta see Shadowstorm?" He asked, "yah goin' ta have ta get use ta her." Leah nodded, Hagrid grinned and walked out of his hut, shutting the door wit a slam, he walked towards the Forbidden Forest, Leah followed him, carefully, as not to disturb the creatures that hid in the shadows. Coming to a clearing, A small black creature bounded up to Leah, and pinned her down, rubbing her beak against Leah's cheek, Leah grinned.  
>"Hey girl, nice to see you to." Leah giggled and pushed the baby hippogryph away gently. Sirius watched, both horrified that Leah was friends with that and that she was completely relaxed, but he then remembered about his friendship with Remus and almost laughed, he was complaining about friendship with a hippogryph when he was friends with a werewolf. Backing off, Sirius left the the half-giant, hippogryph and witch.<p>

Though not before looking at 'Shadowstorm' as Hagrid called her. she had a dark grey beak, her legs also dark grey, her wings and the area above were jet black, her undercoat was a slightly darker grey then her beak and legs. The talons on her forelegs were a dark shade of red, her eyes a piercing blue. If Sirius hadn't been staring at the hippogryph, then he would have seen the tree behind him, and that it's roots were sticking out of the ground, stumbling backwards, his eyes widened. Shadowstorm's eyes had snapped to where he was sitting, there was a foot. sitting in the middle of the forbidden forest. Sirius quickly covered his foot before Leah saw.

He ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, Reviews and comments would be appreciated! <strong>

**If you have any ideas or want certain characters to end**

**up together then just say! anyway Thanks again.**


	3. Meeting Tegan and Gay?

**I don't own Harry Potter or Lupin would have lived.**

**BUT I do own Leah Write and Scarlet Brook.**

**My friend owns Tegan Blue**

* * *

><p>She was average. Just a normal person. But as Tegan stepped through Hogwart's doors, she found there was something wrong with the air around her. Her knowledge of space was much greater than others that trained and learnt at Hogwarts - and she knew that something was wrong. Something had popped through a rift that shouldn't have been there. As she looked around for the source of this feeling, something weighed down on her, making her feel sick to her stomach. "Oh, Dumbledore's beard..." She moaned, pulling her hair back as she vomited into a potted plant that was only a few strides away from herself. Clutching her stomach, her head pulsed and as she looked around, her reason for being so worried was definitely not in vain, as she spotted Leah, Lily and Scarlet walking around with a new girl, about their age, though something wasn't right about this particular new girl that Tegan couldn't put her finger on at the time. "Huh.." She murmured, until she gulped again. "Dragon Bogies..." She grumbled as puke found its way up her throat, and she threw up again, only to see a smug-looking Sirius feigning,<p>

"What obscenities fall from your mouth, Tegan!" She ground her teeth together, cracking her neck as she shook her head  
>"Not now, Boggart-Breath." She growled. "Don't you have Leah to annoy?"<br>"Thanks for reminding me, shorty," Sirius smiled, though it was slightly teasing and it aggravated the young witch to no end. Being short was part of her heritage - not her fault, as she had grown up without many nutrients to sustain her bones growing, or at least they were her parent's excuse.  
>"But before that, you should probably have a shower; you smell like dog. A few years would do." Tegan's dark red-brown eyebrow raised her her lips curled into a smug smirk.<br>"Do you know anything about Leah's scar? as in the one on her back?" Sirius asked, both changing the subject and yet his voice questioning and curious.  
>Tegan snorted,"I'm not your house-elf!- err - Wait, you mean she has more then one scar?" she said, coving up her mistake. Sirius nodded, his black locks flying everywhere. "and who's your latest girlfriend?" Tegan said, amusement sparkled in her eyes, Sirius let out a low growl of an answer,<br>"I'm not dating anyone."  
>"Are you gay?!- I mean, that's fine, but-" Tegan started but didn't finish as a very angry looking Sirius Black,<br>"I'm... Not... gay..." he said between deep breaths, trying to calm down, his anger was getting the best of him  
>"Hey, I'm not judging." Tegan said, she knew she was getting to him.<br>"How could I be gay if I..." Sirius started and for the first time in (Forever!) his life, he was a little scared and nervous  
>"If you...?" Tegan pressed, when.<br>"IF I- If I love a girl..." Sirius said, he ran his hand through his silk like hair  
>"Who?- Who do you love?" Tegan pressed further, she knew the answer but wanted to make him admit it. It took a while for Sirius to reply, and when he did, Tegan knew who's name he had said, and that he had lied about the second part.<br>"...Lmmmmmah- everyone with nice curves..." he mumbled, his voice muffled into his robes, Tegan rolled her eyes,  
>"Oh shut up." it clear that that was not the answer she had wanted, but the first part was a start, she began to ponder on who could help her play -err- match-maker? She then puked. Sirius looked discussed, his shoes and the bottom of his robes were splattered with sick.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, Reviews would be most appreciated.<strong>

**Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks again :D**


	4. Teasing, Werewolves and Shape-Shifters?

**I Don't own Harry Potter, if I did Remus Lupin would have lived.**

**I own Leah Write and Scarlet Brook.**

**My Best friend owns Tegan Blue.**

* * *

><p>James, Remus and Peter spent most of the day in Gryffindor Common room. It was a Saturday, meaning they had no lessons for the whole day, which Remus was most relieved about. The full moon was that very night.<p>

James and Peter sniggered, when a very annoyed and humiliated Sirius Black walked through the portrait hole. Remus soon saw why, Sirius was splattered with sick.  
>"Wow, you out did yourself today, Padfoot." James said, grinning madly.<br>"Tegan puked all over me." Sirius growled, a hint of bitterness in his voice. He then quickly added, " in front of Leah, Lily, Scarlet and the newbie." This made James' grin grow double it's original size, if that were possible. Remus sighed, flicking his wand, the the vomit disintegrated, though the smell, unfortunately for Remus and Sirius in particular, still lingered, the pungent odour made the two of them want to throw up. James quickly took a perfume bottle, which he had stolen from Lily, off of the table and spraid it over Sirius, destroying the smell. Remus let out a loud sigh.

"Thanks Moony, and Watch yourself Padfoot, though thanks for the perfume, now I can look forward to Lily chasing me, thinking I stole it!" Sirius teased James, who grinned. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" he asked, sitting down, joining the small circle.  
>"How about we... explore the Forbidden Forest some more, we've been there so many times yet we NEVER go near the western side..." Peter suggested, speaking for the first time, a mysterious glint shone in his small beady eyes.<br>"sure," James and Sirius agreed before Remus had time to decline.  
>"Then It's settled, " Remus said softly, he sighed in defeat. "three against one is hardly fair so..." he paused, but then continued, "Until tonight."<p>

* * *

><p>Leah sighed. She knew, that she would have to tell Hermione eventually... aka before that night.<br>"Hermione?" Leah called, her voice soft and quiet.  
>"Yes?" Hermione answered without hesitation. Leah hesitated before saying,<br>"Can you... Can you turn into an animagus?" Hermione nodded, "Do... Do you want to hang out with Lily and Scarlet? In animagus form... tonight...?" Hermione smiled softy and nodded, she then asked,  
>"Are- Are you a werewolf?" she asked, her voice trembled but then calmness over took it. Leah shook her head.<br>"Shape-shifter." Hermione nodded sadly. Leah took of her top, earning a confused look from Hermione, "Trust me." Leah said and continued, she was now shirtless, still wearing her bra. Hermione looked a little worried, both for her friend's sanity and for what she was doing. Leah turned her back on Hermione, who's eyes widened and she gasped, horrified.

Leah sighed sadly, "This scar, is the proof of what I am. The monster inside." her voice bitter, hatred filled her words, she hated herself for what she was. The scar started from the base of her neck to her lower waist. she continued.

"It's usually red but when it comes to the time of my attack, it turns blue. " her voice was still bitter. " It goes on the types of moon. Because I was attacked on the full moon, that is when the monster inside comes out... and I become trapped. I can control my movments but when a human comes, I kill... I don't know how I survived when I was little, Dumbledore thinks that powerful magic was protecting me." tears filled her eyes, " I miss lessons before and after as my human form becomes ill but my other forms don't. That's why I have to spend time as an animal, I'm usually the headmasters eyes in lessons, in phoenix form. " Leah finished, her words covered in venom, not aimed at Hermione, but the monster inside of Leah herself. She had a high temperature and was very defensive and moody in human form now, she gave Hermione an apologetic look. A flash of light came out of no where, a female phoenix sat where Leah had and chirped.

she then flew out of the girl's dorm, and down stairs, Sirius looked at her startled.  
>"A phoenix in Gryffindor common room?" he muttered, she flew past him, gliding through the portrait hole and flew to Dumbledore's office. She spent the rest of the day enjoying freedom and flying around the school.<p>

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

Sirius transformed into a large, rugged, yet handsome black dog. James into a powerful stag who's antlers hung high. Peter, a small rat with tufted up ears. and Remus, who's transformation was more powerful and painful of them all, became a large but thin werewolf.

Slowly they edged towards the border of the western side of the forest. They gained their pace, coming to a clearing. A human girl stood in the middle. Remus arched his shoulder blades and crouched, in his hunting format, baring his fangs. Claws out and eyes narrowed...

Time stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are most appreciated!<strong>

**Please tell me how often you want me to update as I'm currently updating one chapter a month, which means twelve a year, rather slow right?**

**and, I am Sorry about not updating for quite some time now, It's mainly because of school, homework and sports clubs.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day! :D**


End file.
